City of Strays
by FlickerXNorthXStorm-Northy
Summary: Blue, the onery mutt. Nightspark, the gentle but tough doberman. Verthurill, the loyal friend. Sinner and Janezma, bloodthirsty and out for revenge. Follow the strays as they find their destiny's and learn that the greatest enemy's can be their own past.


**My first acuall story, City of Strays. A personal favorite. But, I only thought of part of it. Its based on a site my friend made, CoS (City of Strays) and this story came from the plot we all role-played in.**

_Note: I own Blue, Verthurill, Sinner, and Scrapps the cat._

* * *

The huge, blue-black dog let a growl rise from her throat. Her ice-blue eyes glittered venomously as she circled her opponent, a huge German Shepperd. Suddenly the crowed roared as the dog struck out, jaws snapping at the other dog's throat. The black dog snarled fiercely and in seconds she had the Shepperd pinned down, one huge, heavily clawed paw on the back of it's neck. She slowly put more and more pressure on it's neck, cutting of air. She reached back, and snapped the dog's leg in two, and ripped it's ears off. It howled in pain, but she showed no mercy. Suddenly, a boy ran in,"Everyone! Get out! The police are-!!!" he was cut off by all the doors being thrown open. Police, Animal Control, ASPCA, you name it, they all came in, filling the arena. The black she-dog was thrown back just as she was delivering the killing bite. Her master grabbed the spiked collar around her neck, yanking her back, and ran off.

The master and his co-workers were sitting around the table as the huge dog lay down underneath their feet, the master on the phone Suddenly, the master began to yell and scream,"What!? That dog lived!? The damn Shepperd lived!? That mach cost me one-hundred-twenty-five-thousand...!!!" He whipped around after slamming the phone down and faced the co-worker,"Get the dog into the van. Now!" She was shoved up into the van quickly, confused. Master was the only one with her. The dog began to feel nervous. She watched out the window, a low growl forming in her throat, when the van stopped suddenly in front of an ally. The master whipped around, beating her sensless with a bat he had snuck in. The dog howled and tried to reach him, but couldn't. The bat blocked her way. In a flash, the master lunged at her, pushing her out onto the hard, cold street. He threw some old, beer bottles at her; they exploded at her paws, slicing her with shards of glass. The van drove away, leaving the dog in the street, beaten and bleeding.

The small chiuwawa looked around as the huge trucks took her stuff. Her masters' stuff. Everything. "Het...Oh het." She murmered in her master's arms. The woman set her down,"Now listen here," the woman said sternly, her voice accented with heavy Russian,"I...we've run out of money mon aehb. I wish you luck, for we cannot stay together now," she patted the small black dog on her head,"My Verthurill. Zweet one, be carefull." Verthurill shook her head,"Het! Xoernh! He octabnrn mehr!" She wailed in Russian. The woman shook her head,"Thiz iz goodbye Verthurill..." she stood up, and got in the taxi, leaving the black dog on the side of the road. Alone.

The massive black doberman snarled softly, gazing up at the tan-and-black dog a few feet away, killing a human child. He shook his head,"I'm tired of this!" he roared, and charged at the other dog. "Brother!" he gasped, just as the doberman snarled viciously, snapping at his brother's throat,"Oscar! It has to end now!" he pinned Oscar down, and ripped his throat open. Oscar tried to speak, but only began to choke of his own blood. He spat out blood clotts,"Nigh...spar...k," he choked out before going limp. Suddenly another huge domerman snarled, throwing the dog that had killed Oscar to the ground,"M-mother!" he gasped, as the she-dot snapped for his throat,"Nightspark..." she growled,"We won't kill you now...you have one day to get as far away as you can. After midnight tonight...you will be this pack's most wanted body," she snapped, letting him up. The dog called Nightspark glanced around at all the other pack members, teeth bared, claws scrapping the ground... Nightspark shuddred, and whipped around, running as fast as he could,"I don't care where I go," he muttered,"I just need to get away. far away...'

The small tan-and-white dog padded after the large she-dog,"What...Millie, where are we going?" The she-dog looked at him,"Ah. dear Pirate, we are going to do something. Something fun." Pirate tipped his head to the side,"Can you tell me what?" Millie nodded,"Of course Pirate! My dear friend, I need to to get over there, but there's something in the way. Can you get behind the fence, just for a minute while I get some meat for us?" Pirate nodded,"Yeah! Anything for you!" he slipped under the fence as Millie raced passed into the house. Suddenly, two huge bulldigs appeared,"Oh-no..." Pirate murmered, as he dove to the side to avoid a bulldog's fangs,"Millie!" he screeched, running around, trying to avoid claws and snapping jaws. Millie appeared from the other side of the fence, eyes cold,"Kill him," she growled to the other dogs. Pirate shuddered,"Millie... ," Millie laughed, a huge steak at her paws,"Silly Pirate! You think you'd be able to be with me? A pathetic scrap like you?" she laugghed and ran off,"I was betrayed..." Pirate murmered. He jumped high, and dove under the other dogs, slidding under the fence,"I'll only rely on myself...I'm the only one I can trust now...." he growled.

The silver husky sighed and sat down,"Mother...why did father leave?" "Spirit..." another husky murmered,"He...I don't know. He just wasn't ready for a family I guess." Spirit sighed,"Do... do you miss him?" Spirit's mother nodded,"Yes. he was wonderful. Kind...but not the most reliable..." she sighed. Spirit shook her head,"well..." The other husky looked up,"Come spirit, we need to go hunt," Spirit and her mother padded out of the den. They slowly crossed the road, making sure cars wern't coming. They came to a huge feild. Spirit sniffed the air,"Rabbit... " she murmered. Spirit saw one make a run for it. She shot off, and cut it off as it ran to a hole, nipping it's neck to kill it, and looked up. Her mother was chasing a rabbit when Spirit's spine prickled. Something was wrong. Suddenly, her head shot up at the sound of an approching car. A big one too. She looked over, but her mother wasn't paying attention! "Mother!" she howled, racing over. The husky followed the rabbit right into the road. Spirit skidded to a stop and looked away as the giant truck rammed her mother. Spirit nearly gagged when she heard the truck go over her mother. The wheels, eighteen of them, each went over the husky's body. Spirit let out a sorrowfull yowl,"She's gone..." she whimpered. Spirit turned the other way, and began to walk,"I'm not coming back here. Never again."

The huge malamute lay down, his head on his paws. Suddenly some glass exploded near his paws, cutting his face. he jumped up with a startled howl,"Hey!" he snarled. the humans laughed. he sighed and sat down. The humans called him over,"Snafu! C'mere you!" the biggest human, his owner, laughed. Snafu hesitantly walked over, ears back. Suddenly another human poured some alcohol on him. Snafu jumped and yipped at the liquid. He snarled and lunged at the human with the alcohol, trying to rip it's throat. he was suddenly pushed off. Snafu howled and made a run for it out the door, running as far as he could.

The small otterhound looked up at the sky,"I've been living on my own for awhile..." he murmered,"I still don't know who I am..." His head snapped up at the sound of a pained cry. He ran off towards the howl. After a minute of running he stumbled upon a group of dogs. One was being cornered, a small, white toy-poodle let out a shriek. A huge rottweiler, and a bulldog were cornering the tiny thing. The otterhoud snarled and jumped in front of the poodle,"Aw! This here squirt's ruinnin' our fun!" The bulldog whinned,"So? We can ruin his face!" The rottie snarled and bareled the otterhound. The two dogs wrestled for a few minutes when suddenly, the otterhound got a grip on the rottie's throat. The bulldog roared and ripped at the otterhound's spine as he clawed open the rottweiler's throat. Blood went everywhere. He turned on the bulldog. The other dog stiffened, turned tail and fled. The otterhound walked over to the poodle,"Are you okay?" he asked. The poodle nodded,"Thank you! You saved my life by a scrib." She turned around and scurried away,"Scrib.." The otterhound muttered,"Hm. Scrib...Scribbs! I think..." he nodded to himself,"That's it. I'm...Scribbs."

The two malamutes trotted across the frozen land. One, a large, grey-and-white female, and the other, a young black-and-white male,"Brother," the female growled,"keep up." The male sighed, his head low,"Tigra... I'm tired!" Tigra sighed and shook her head,"I know malue....but we must keep going. Those damned humans left us for dead, and we ain't staying around untill we freeze." Malue nodded, eyes gleaming,"I still can't belive they left us..." Tigra shrugged,"Come. We must keep going." "Tigra..." Malue groaned,"Will you tell me where we are going?" Tigra stopped, ears flat,"...I do not know. But, I do know we will go where there are no humans. We will be free. We will go somewhere, where we can be free, without this damned cold, and no more humans. Malue's spine shivered. He was excited, yet there was another feeling. He felt strange, like when you see dark clouds in the distance. Somehow, somewhere, something was going to change.

City of Strays...


End file.
